


Sitting in a Tree

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1950s, M/M, Pre-Beatles, a lot of silliness, can you tell I came up with the title first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: ~John & Paul, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok apparently this story doesn't even make that much sense because the "sitting in a tree" thing is one, American and two, didn't even exist in the 50s, I don't think. Honestly, I don't think anybody's gonna care  
> I mean, I was gonna have John and Paul high-five in this, but then I found out that high-fives weren't really a thing until the 70s. WRITING IN THE PAST IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY IS HARD  
> But anyway, READ

"Oi, John!"

"Huh? Paul?" John looked every which way but up. "Where are you?" 

"Up here!"

John peered skyward to see a pair of legs hanging down from the foliage of a tree. He trotted over to its trunk and squinted up at him.

"What're you doing?"

"Sitting," Paul shrugged. "Come on up!"

"Hell, no. What should I sit in a tree for?"

"Well, I'M up here," Paul coaxed him. "Also, I have this blueberry tart, and I'm afraid it's a bit big for me to eat all by myself."

John made a face. "I don't like blueberry."

"Did I say blueberry? I meant strawberry."

"Godammit, Paul!" John gripped the trunk and began his ascent.

He could feel his clothes getting scuffed up by the bark, but he felt more and more that it'd be worth it once he reached his destination and claimed his reward.  
As he scaled higher and higher, he had to wonder how Paul had gotten so high up in the first place. The mental image of Paul nimbly swinging from branch to branch like some sort of gymnast amused him while he climbed.

"Almost there..." he grunted before planting a boot beside Paul on the branch. "GAH! Hah...help me up, will ya?"

"Oh," Paul grabbed his arm. "Sorry, zoned out."

Once John was "safely" seated on the branch, he took a moment or two to catch his breath.

"So...where's that strawberry tart you mentioned?" he panted.

"Oh, I just made that up," Paul replied nonchalantly. "Ah, isn't it great up here?"

"You LIED?" 

"Well, yeah, sort of, but--"

"But nothing, you wanker!" John started shaking Paul in a comical manner. "Here I was looking forward to a nice snack, after you made me climb ten kilometers up this bloody tree! Now I'm hungry, tired AND betrayed!"

All Paul did while he was being shaken was laugh at John. Or laugh WITH him rather, since John had been smiling all throughout his little rant.

"Stop it, John!" the younger boy snickered, swatting away the hands threatening to tickle him. "What're you trying to do, make me fall and break my neck?"

"No," John quickly regained his composure. "But that does beg the question...how are we supposed to get down from here?"

Just as the duo eyed the ground far below, two girls about their age walked by.

"Look, look!" One of the girls pointed tauntingly at them. "There's two little boys sitting up in the tree! AY! What're you doing there? Kissing?"

"And the tarts have finally arrived," John muttered so lowly that not even Paul heard him.

"Is it just the two of you up there?" the other girl asked.

Paul cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yeah!"

"Hehehehehe!" the girls giggled madly.

"Let me do the rest of the talking," the girl who had spoken first said to the second.

Paul glanced at John before voicing his retaliation. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to go around taunting people?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you what you're doing is very queer?" the girl shot back. "Oh, wait. I guess I just did!"

"Hey!"

"Hehehehehe!"

John scowled; he hated it when people made fun of Paul. "You've got a rather smart mouth on you! Did your folks raise you to be so naughty? Because they really ought to teach you manners!"

"Manners schmanners!" The girl did a little twirl. "Between you and I, I'd say you're the naughty one, lover boy!"

"HEY!"

"Heeheehee!"

The boys went red in the face while the girls went into hysterics.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"A person who knows two queers when she sees them! Truthfully, I was only playing at first, but now I bet you really were hiding in that tree and kissing!"

Paul shook his head. "We weren't!" 

"Why else would you be sitting up there?"

"If you must know!" John called down. "We only climbed up here to get a better view of you!"

The quieter of the girls stifled a giggle as the loudmouthed one scoffed and covered her chest, which her shirt wasn't doing a very good job of on its own.

"Hmph! Boys are so filthy," she pouted. "Come along! We've wasted enough time with this rubbish."  
She sashayed away with her nose in the air and her acquaintance followed her like a loyal puppy.

John and Paul cheered their small victory. Then John got a look on his face that Paul knew all too well. 

"You know..." the older boy began. "As snobby as that girl was, she didn't have a bad idea."

"What?" Paul asked with a slight laugh.

John leaned in closer. "We're up in a tree, Paulie. No one can see what we're doing."

Paul peeked at the ground once more. "What happened to finding a way down from here?"

"We'll get to it when we get to it."

"Which will be when?"

"Who knows? We might as well pass the time until we do."

"...fair enough."

And a moment later, John and Paul were K-I-S-S-I-N-G.


End file.
